Ohh
by xooxu
Summary: Sora admits his love to Riku after he nearly pisses his pants while laughing too hard. Humor all around. Rated for breif langue. SoraRiku. Hints SoraKairi.


Hey, this is my first one-shot, so cut me some slack. RikuSora.

**Ohh ...**

Sora watched the waves as they advanced and retreated upon the beach. He was nowhere in particular, just ... sitting on the beach. Kairi was sleeping on her back to his left, and Riku sat to his right. This was why he was back. Just for moments like these. Simple joyful memories that meant nothing on a grand scale, but were what created his life.

Riku looked over at the brunette. "So, what was the best part of being the 'Great Keyblade Wielder'?" The silver-haired ego-maniac gave him a look full of curiosity.

"I don't know... I would have to say ... the friends. There was nothing that compared to it."

"So, who do like better? Donald and Goofy ... or Kairi and me?"

"How do expect me to answer that? You are all awesome friends."

"With honesty. Sure, we're all AWSOME, but who do you like better?"

"I ... don't know? I guess I like you all the same. You and Kairi have always been my best friends; that will never change. Trust me, if we can stay friends while fighting on different side of the same battle, we can be friends though anything. But ... Donald and Goofy put up with me, ya know? They could have said no to all the ridiculous stuff I tried, like when I wanted to become a pirate, but they didn't." Sora looked at his friend, "So ... who do YOU like better? Us, or King Mickey?"

"You guy, hands down. Mickey's a great friend and all, but ... he, well, just ... doesn't compare to you two. The seventh princess of light ... and the keyblade wielder. And who am I? A tra-"

"If you say traitor, I was go all keyblade on your ass. Riku, you're our friend."

"Exactly."

"Oh..." Sora looked over at Kairi, who still lay fast asleep in the white sands of the beach. "You know, I thought Kairi was the only person I loved. Heh."

"So, then ... who's the other person?"

Sora didn't say anything, but instead looked over at Riku. He shook his head.

"Oh c'mon. I'm your best friend, I won't tell." Sora still shook his head. "If I guess, can I know?" Sora shrugged. "Selphie. No...? Aerial? No? Olette? Um ... Belle? Cinderella? Jasmine? Alice? Yuffie? Snow White? Naminé? Uhh...? Who? Just tell me!"

"Nope. Sorry."

"Why not?"

"You don't wanna know."

"Uh, yeah, actually, I do."

"Nope, no ya don't."

"Whatever, just tell me."

"I would leave it if I were you. You won't find out from me any time soon."

"Don't you like me? C'mon, I'm your best friend, and I can keep a secret."

"I know." Sora stuck his tongue out at Riku, "You'll never know."

"If you don't tell ... I'll ... TICKLE YOU!"

"Wha--?"

Riku jumped on Sora and began to vigorously tickle Sora's sides, "H- Hey ... R- Riku ... HAHAHA! ST- STOP! NO F- FAIR! HAHAHAHA! Ge- Get OFFA M- ME! HAHAHA! Ch- CHEATER! HEH-HEH! HAHAHAHA!"

"I won't get off until you tell me who you like."

Sora looked extremely worried, he couldn't tell Riku. Kairi, maybe, and it would be okay, but not Riku. "R- Riku! St- Stop, please! HAHAHA! You n- know what h- happens if I- I laugh too h- hard!"

"Oh ... yeah ... forgot that you'd pee your pant... all well. You'd better tell me soon, then!"

Sora's face went deep red, not just because Riku just said that, but because he defiantly laughing too hard. The choice was either tell Riku or piss his pants. Shit. He'd have to go with pissing.

But not with Riku still on him. "R- RIKU! HAHA! I'm g- gonna p- piss on you if you don't g- get off me!"

"Just tell me who."

"I can't; SORRY! HAHAHA! But PL- PLEASE!"

"Tell me!"

There was no other way out of it. "Y..."

"Huh?"

"Y..."

"SPEAK UP! I'll get off of you!"

"You."

"Wha...?" Riku stopped tickling Sora and looked at him.

"I said 'you'. Gosh, you're deaf."

"I heard you. What? You're ..."

"Gay. Yep."

"Ohh..." Riku smiled ... then laughed.

Sora's face was about the color of a beat, maybe redder. What Riku laughing at Sora? Or for some other reason. "Can you get off of me now? I gotta pee."

Riku, still laughing, shook his head, "Nope."

"Why not! I'm serious, I really, really gotta go bad!"

"Nuh-uh."

"PLEASE!"

Riku leaned over Sora and shook his head, "No." His lips touched the smaller brunette's. "Not until I get more out of this position."

"What...?" Sora couldn't say anything more; his lips were trapped on Riku's. The kiss deepened when Sora opened his mouth, allowing Riku's tongue to slip past. Sora moaned with pleasure.

When the kiss ended, all Sora couldn't much.

"Ohh..." he smiled ... then laughed. "I still have to pee, ya know."

Riku burst out laughing. "Sure."

"Thanks ... for everything."

"Whatever." Riku got off of him, and Sora rushed off, with his new boyfriend laughing, not directly at him, but it made it's way to that.


End file.
